My Babysitters A VampireI'm One But You Dont Know
by HalfwayHeart1342
Summary: Benny Weir just wishes to be normal again. No one knows that he had gotten bit by a vampire and is trying his hardest to cover it up. He has to learn how to control himself and stay distant from his friends. What happens when one figures out his secret?
1. Beginning

**Ok if you read Wattpad and see that this is the exact same story, its still mine! I have an account on here, and on there, so don't yell at meh! Anywho I do not own the characters or My babysitters a vampire, enjooyyy ;D**

Benny Weir's POV

Its almost two months since Jesse fled Whitechapel, Ethan got bit, Sarah having become a full fledged vampire, and I...keeping a deep, dark, blood red secret. You see, a few weeks after Jesse ran off who knows where, something happened that changed me, forever. Know one has figured it out yet. I'm quite surprised they havent, I mean, I'm pretty good at hiding things. But this, this is something that Erica or even Sarah could figure out.

It's hard not telling Ethan. He's like my brother more than best friend. We tell each other everything, and I mean everything. I know that he still sleeps with a stuffed monkey, he never had his first kiss, and that he use to have a HUGE bladder infection...hehe. And he knows more about me than I know about him...which I am DEFINANTLY not going to say...but hey why not? I never had a girlfriend either, first kiss...that ones taken care of (thank you hot chick at the movies!)...I cant eat completely solid foods all the time, I get sick a heck of a lot easier than others, I hate sushi, I dont have a colon, and that I am acutally really fragile.

No one else but Jane, his parents, and my grandmother knows that I got put in the hospital for anorexia when I was 13. I made myself believe that I was fat and ugly, that I wanted to be like the cool kids, all thin and fit. But I turned out not thin or fit. I was WAY to thin. And not even fit! I was literaly skin and bones, and it took months for people to start to notice my problem. It was harder for Ethan to notice, because he just thought I was loosing all the fat (even though there was non on me) and building up muscle. Nope. I just wore really baggy cloths tried to act normal.

Ok skipping that, or else I might break down again...not pretty.

Anyway, today is the Fall Bizzare. Its the day that everyone in Whitechapel goes to the park in the center of town at night and celebrates the independance of when the mythology gods Zarbetha and Gresciou escaped the dark relm and created the bright relm. Now I dont really believe that stuff but a great part of the town do.

The tale was told that Zarbetha was a vampire, orginally a seear, far different from the others in the dark relm, and that she always kept herself from killing a life. One day she meets Gresciou, a spell caster, in the middle of the Spocian Forest. They plan to run away together after they fall helplessly in love. But Gresciou doesnt know shes a vampire. After the two ran away, Gresciou finds out that Zarbetha is a vampire and tries to get away, but fails. So he is bit and turns into a fledgling.

Since Gresciou was still a spell caster, he created a spell that could turn both back to the magical beings they were before. With both their powers combined, they created the bright relm, where they took people that were good to. All of the new comers become gods as well, being named for what they were. Though no one now understands why they were chosen for what they stand for, they do know that they did it to save everyone else.

Again, I got off topic but hey, its ok for others to know about the not believable mythology of my fellow people...back to reality

I woke up feeling the same pain in my throat as all the other days. Groaning, I sit up and touch my warm skin carefully. That night still flashes before my eyes everytime I wake up.

_Flashback_

_I was walking home from visiting the hardware store for grandma when a mysterious but hot girl apears out of no where, pulling me into the alley. Her purple, blue eyes were wide with fright. "Stay quiet, he is coming for us. We have to be silent." She whispered, scared. Her black hair floating in the wind is suddenly pulled and she flies away from me, getting dragged outside of the alley. I gulp and try not to show fear, trying to hold in the urine that was threatening to spill if something jumps out and scares me._

_Of course, I know its a creature that took her. Just from the scent of blood that now floaded the alley and violated my nostrils. I inhaled through my mouth and could almost taste the iron-like scent. Feeling sick, I slide down behind a garbage can, but soon stops breathing when I hear footsteps in the alley, coming my way. I shut my eyes tight and then the sound is gone. Thinking that no one is there, I look cautiously around the can and saw nothing. _

_I was about to get up when hands grabbed my shoulders and flung me against the wall. I land not so peacfully on the ground with a thump. Groaning, I look up to see a blonde haired man staring at me. He quickly reaches for me and pulls me up, pushing me against the wall, and pushing himself against me. In a quick motion he attacks my lips with his and violates my mouth with the taste of blood and wine. I try to stay silent but I let out a yelp when he claws my arm as he kisses me. All I could think now was "Im surely dead, No one can save me now. Good bye grandma, Ethan, Jane, Sarah, Erica, Rory...goodbye"_

_But those thoughts stopped when I felt a pair of teeth in my neck, not sucking, but staying there, letting the venom sink into me. I then felt a terrible burning sensation run through my veins and I scream in agony, falling to the ground as the man lets go and runs out of the ally. Tears fill my eyes and I curl into a ball, trying to stop the bleeding from my neck with my hands. I sob into my knees as I know that I am now a fledgling. A baby bloodsucker._

_Flashback ends_

I inhale slowly before getting out of bed and picking out random cloths that could at least match. No one understands why I've been acting different, even when I try to act like myself, a wave of pain flashes against me and I always groan. I took out a green polo shirt that my grandma got me for my birthday and a pair of dark skinny jeans.

While I'm getting dressed, I hear my phone buzz signaling that I have a text message. After pulling my polo over my head, I reach for my phone and checks out who messaged me.

**E-bro messaged you!**

I let out an annoyed breath. Thats the 14th time he texted me since last night. I clicked the message and it popped up in a green colored font.

**Hey Benny! I was just wondering if your coming over tonight. Sarah and Erica are bringing over old movies for a movie night! You in?**

Keeping a blank expression on my face, I reply.

**I'd love to, but Grandma is making me go to some thing with her. Sorry :/**

After sending the text, I put my phone in my pocket and left my room, making my way down the old steps of my home. My grandmother greats a good morning to me while I get a bowl of cheerios and and a spoon. I can sense her worry towards me and can side see her sad look. "You know you can tell me anything, hun. What ever the matter is, I know you well enough not to keep it secret." I can keep a secret. I have for weeks, even some secrets for months. Never told a soul about Ethan's problems, and he never told anyone of mine...that is...that I know of...

Another wave hits my throat as I shove down a spoon full of cheerios, even though I dont need it. When my grandma left the room, in a flash, I put the cheerios back in the box, leaving in almost 2 seconds. I close the door to my house and see Ethan and Sarah looking up at me. Putting on a fake smile, I race after them. "Hey!" I fake a smile of cheeriness.

"Hey!" The couple say simotaniously...not uncommon. Sarah senses something different but doesnt mention anything, thank god. "So hows your Independance day so far?" I smirk at them and they smile unknowingly at me. Its sickening how they havent found out yet. I'm paler than normal, I smell like animals and blood, my eyes are darker for pete's sake! At least someone would have figured it out by now...thats sad.

Ethan then half smiles. "What thing do you have to do with grandma, Benny? Normally you would try your hardest to get out of anything that shes trying to put you through." He sounds a little suspicious and confused. I suck in a breath. "She wants me to help out at the Fall Bizzare. Besides, I need to start community service anyway." I side smirk innocently. They take the bait because they instantly stopped asking about it.

I slightly wince when I get that pain again, luckly no one noticed...I think. My thoughts are wrong when Ethan gives me a worried look. "Dude are you ok?" Sarah also looks at me with a questioning look. Ethan puts his hand on my shoulder and then his eyes turn white, I know easy that he is having a vision of either me getting bit or something I am to do later on.

After 30 seconds his eyes return to normal and he looks at me. "I just had a vision of all of us. You, me, Sarah, Erica, Rory...and Jesse. You were standing next to him and looked...different." Ok thank god he didnt figure out I'm one now. "You mean...that I will get bit?" I fake a scared look and gulp, shoving the truth down my throat.

"It looks like it...but it seems that it may be a long time from now. Dont worry about it." He smiles sadly at me. Oh...if only he knew. No Benny you cant tell him...but I need to...no! No you cant...but I have to hes my best friend and we tell each other everything...UG! This is it, I will tell them later on...tonight...

I nod my head with a stressed expression on my pale face. He pats my back and we begin walking down the street. Maybe I should tell them tonight...I mean they now found out that I am gunna be one by the time Jesse is back so...well Im one now I should tell them!

Ok fine conscience...I will do it not matter what.

**Ok how was the first chapter so far? Good? Bad? Terrible? Pleasseee review if its good or not. Just so I know that I can continue because people are reading my stories :P thank you!**


	2. Close Call and A Fledgling?

Benny's POV

We walked into town and saw everyone hurrying past us, trying to get everything they need for tonight. Again I still dont believe the fact that people celebrate this stuff...its total crud! Ethan and Sarah, of course, were holding hands, when Erica pops out of no where in front of me. Startled, I jump back, crossing my arms over my chest.

"Still jumpy BenBen?" She flashes a grin at me. Confused, I was about to ask what she meant, until she grabbed my hand and pulled us into a full vampire speed run, down an alley way. When we got to where she wanted us to be, she turned around and slapped me across the face. I put my hand to my cheek with sad puppy eyes, staring into her hurt ones...wait..hurt?

"How come you never told anyone that you had anorexia?" I look at her bizzarly with confusion but then my confusion snaps to understanding. My own eyes flash to hurt. "Because I didnt want anyone to know." I said it simply, blank of any feelings on my face.

Another thing I should of mentioned...I still have slight anorexia, meaning I'm still sick in a way. But now that is some what gone because I'm a fledgling, so I do and don't. I know its confusing, yes, it does not make any sense, but its true. Now, I have that, and I have to wake up every morning in pain because of the thirst, the hunger, building up in me.

"Why?" "Because it was no one's buisness" My voice croaks, my mind buzzing about what it would be like to bite her, what she would taste like. I didn't have the best understanding of what it would be like in a vampire...ya kno if the heart isnt beating...

My cold eyes wander to look at her neck, not realizing that Erica must be putting the pieces together slowly. I take my sight to look into her gold, shining eyes. My mouth, open ajar, I could feel my fangs slowly revealing themselves. I try to pull them back but they dont listen...stupid things! Consintrating on trying to hide them, I give Erica a side smile.

"You okay?" I dont think shes buying it...gr no duh Benny why would she? "Ya." Breathing wasnt to hard for me, but it is when your throat feels like its closing... "You seem...paler." She cocks her head to the side, putting a piece down. "Well I'm just getting over a cold." My voice is hoarse. "Really it doesnt seem-" "I gotta get going...I have a feeling Ethan is getting the wrong idea." With that, I ran at a normal human speed out of the alley, then turning to vampire speed, running home.

_That, was close._

Erica's POV

Something isn't right with him...he seemed...edgy. Almost like Sarah when we had the blood drive at the school...also hes paler but yet seems stronger. I'm going to find out what is up with him even if it kills me!

I race after him and exits the alley, looking the direction he went, which was a deserted street...but he was gone.

_Me and Sarah need to have a talk._

With instinct, I ran to Ethan's house, where I know they must be. I jump up on the roof and walk to Ethan's window, peeking in. Just as I suspected, they were there talking. I knock on the window and see them look at me with confused eyes. Ethan walks over and opens the window. "You do realize that there is a front door?" "Shut it noob. Theres something majorly wrong with Benny." Sarah walks up to me as I step in. "And your worried about him, why?"

I freeze but answer thoroughly. "Hes my friend, and he seems different. He's paler, he freaks out a lot and is distant when around other humans...and when we were in an alley, he was staring at my neck. Also! When he left, he ran out, but when I fallowed and looked down one of the silent, clear streets he ran down, he was gone. Almost like he has vampire speeds." I explain while pacing.

"So what your saying is, that Benny is a vampire?" Ethan laughs at my theory, so I glare at him. "Exactly, if not a vampire, a fledgling. If you cut yourself 'accidently' I bet he will either leave or tense up." I bite my lip.

"I still dont believe it. He would of told me." Ethan then left the room leaving me and Sarah to talk about the issue. "I agree with Ethan, those two tell each other everything. Any maybe he is just starting to get sick again...sorry." She shrugs before fallowing Ethan. I hiss in fustration.

_I will find out if he is, or is not, one of my kind._


	3. Control, stop!

Benny's POV

I entered my house, and suddenly loose my balance. I grab hold of the door frame and clutch it, keeping me up. Then and there, I knew I needed blood. A groan escapes my lips and I start to see some stars flashing across my vision.

A few minutes earlier.

I innocently walked towards my house with my hood pulled over my head, head facing towards the ground as I strolled on home. Ahead, I hear the sound of thin metal hitting the concret and a cry of pain from a little boy about 7. As much as I wanted to help, I knew I couldn't, so I kept on going. And thats, when I smelled it.

A beautifully delicious scent fills my nostrils and I inhale deeply, eyes turning yellow at the smell. All I need is one bite...and take in the beauty of this...this...eroma..._Oh God...I can't let myself kill this boy...but he smells so goood and I need blood! No Benny stop it! You dont need it!...But I do need blood to keep my mortal body alive...too bad Benny Michael Weir! Control your cravings! Uggg...Fine conscience...but maybe one bite will- BENNY SNAP OUT OF IT!_

I keep my head down and try to hurry at a normal pace passed the kid and his parent, holding my breath as long as I could. Instead of controling myself, I inhaled more as I passed, loving, enjoying, something that I know I might get later on. _Hmm... I'm guessing that his blood type is...AB..._ My fangs reveal themselves, and I open my mouth a little, to let them 'breath', my eyes still yellow as a sunflower.

Succeding to pass him, I ran at vampire speed to my house, scared to know if there is anyone else who is hurt. _That was a close one._ Making it to my house, I stop running and glance around to see if anyone noticed, lastly looking at Ethan's house, just to see if hes in the window. Hes not. Good. I walk to the front door as my head started to pound, seat pouring down my face.

I entered my house, and suddenly loose my balance. I grab hold of the door frame and clutch it, keeping me up. Then and there, I knew I needed blood. A groan escapes my lips and I start to see some stars flashing across my vision.

A voice of fright echos in my head behind me, and I start to slide down the frame. I feel two arms grab hold of me, trying to keep me up, but I cant. My vision goes black, and my heart stops beating.

**Short, yes I know but its good right? Who was the person was helping him? You guess :D**


	4. New girl is one of my kind?

Benny's POV

All around was black to me, and everything was silent but the sound of a dying beating. My body was stiff and sore, fire burning throughout me. I felt a icy solid touch to my forehead, which was covered in heated sweat. Voices were suddenly heard, but they were muffled. Concentrating hard, I could pick out a few words "sick" and "pain". Thats exactly what I was feeling. No, my stomach didn't feel a thing. Just my head, throat, and more importantly, my chest.

I tried to breath, but found I couldn't...Well thats great...Then, I found that I was able to move. I wiggled my fingers a bit, and crinkled my nose, trying to see if I could move more. With much effort, I forced my eyes open, which were shaded a bright blue. At first, my sight was just shadows, and fuzzy shapes, but then everything seemed to come into focus. I moved my head, looking around the room.

I was in my room of course. All my things sorted the way I like them to. My eyes wandered around for a bit before settling on a girl. She had beautiful blond curly locks that cascaded down past her shoulder blades and down her nicly sculpted back. Her eyes shined a shocking color of jade and pride. The girl was watching me look at her with a smile of relaxation to see me awake.

Curiousity hits me hard as she gets up and walks over to me. "Its good to see you awake, Benny. We thought you never would." She grins at me, her canines a little too long for a normal human being. "W-who are you?" My eyes widened a bit at how terribly hoarse and scratchy my voice sounded. "I'm your new neighbor, Annaliese Darhmaur. I just moved here a few days ago and I come every day to help your grandmother." Annaliese smiles softly at me, showing me a sign of piece.

"Oh..well I'm Benny." I squeak out with a side smile. She giggles and I grin at that. "I also know that your a supernatural being. So you dont have to be cautious around me." My heart, if it were to still beat, would of stopped right there when she told me that. "Y-you do?" Annaliese laughs and nods. "That your a spell master in training, and also a baby vampire." "How did you know that? The vampire part?"

"Because I'm one and I can tell, Im also a highly trained spell master. I can help you with your magic if you want." She winks, grinning, but this time, showing her fangs. My face flushes and I gulp, nodding. "I also know you are keeping your secret from your friends, I can help with that to." I nod the best I can but then get a sharp pain in my neck. A moan escapes my lips and I put my head back on the pillow, looking up.

"No blood?" "Nope..." She gets up quickly and flashes out of the room. I bite my tounge slightly and groan. _How could the new girl of all people know that Im a vampire...in less than a day! And what are the odds of her being a spell master AND and vampire as well...hmmm._ My thoughts are corupted when she comes back holding a water bottle with the substitute blood substance that my grandma makes for Sarah sloshing around inside.

Annaliese walks over to me and sets the bottle on my nightstand. After she did that, I felt her arm wrap around my shoulder, helping me sit up. It took a lot of effort for me, seeing how I was as weak as a kitten, I could barely lift my head off my pillow. The blond girl then grabs the water bottle, uncapping it. I watched her every movement with interest, my now blue eyes glowing a little in hunger.

She brings the bottle to my lips, while keeping my head up, I take in sip after sip. Annaliese is careful not to poor out to much, but also let some come out in a short amount of time. "There ya go." She rubs her hand on my shoulder as I drink, knowing that its taking a lot of energy on my part just to sip each one.

When I finally finish the bottle, which took me 3 minutes, I laid my head back down and closed my eyes, automatically tired. Who knew that drinking a subsititute for blood could make a fledgling so tired? "You should get some sleep. I'll get your grandma to try to cover this all up, alright." I couldnt help my nod drowsly. When she got up to leave the room, I spoke up. "Thanks Annaliese, for doing this, and keeping my secret." I smile sheepishly at her. "Yah well, your welcome. And you dont have to call me Annaliese, Anna is fine." She smiles brightly at me before leaving the room.

_Totally call dibs..._


	5. Almost a Killing and Surpriiiise?

Benny's POV

Its been a couple hours since I had awaken and met the girl next door. Its also been a couple hours since I had taken in the subsitute blood substance. My hunger had subsited a lot, good, but I was worried that someone may come over to see me. More importantly, I know that Ethan will come over or at least look for me at the huge celebration, bad.

Grandma already knows about my curse, which I still think is not so great. I still am a little weary about her knowing, but know that its for the best. I mean, who couldnt tell their family member that is around the most that they were a vampire. Of course I got into trouble because I hadn't told her yetr throughout the months but hey, I didnt want anyone to know.

I breathe out bored to death as I just lay in my bed, staring up at the ceiling. My features went back to normal, y'know, no more fangs and glowing blue eyes, and no showable pale skin. And the best part is. I'm still alive, well, as alive as a undead person can be. My mortal body is still ok, again good, so I still have to drink more than usual if I want to stay alive and all...

Two pairs of footsteps are heard walking up the stairs, along with two reconizable voices. Ethan, and Sarah. They stop talking as they walk up to my open door, looking in while letting a knock echo off it. I turn to look at them, acting as if I was sick and was resting.

"Hey you doing ok Benny? We were just wanting to see how you were, and your grandmother told us you werent feeling to good." Truth be told that was the case in the beginning, but now I feel fine, just a little weak and all.

"I'm doing better. Just a little..achey, weak, I think I might be catchn something." I lie straight through my teeth, hoping that they would believe me. Sarah puts on a pitiful face and frowns a little, along with Ethan. "So you're not going tonight? Dang it Erica was gunna come along." He tries to lighten my mood in a terrible way. Of course, I dont really care. I mean...Erica wouldnt date me anyway so why morn over her?

"Ethan, I'm sick. Cant change that...and believe me I already looked for a spell for it." I paint a bummed expression on my face. "ya well...feel better alright? I'll be back later to check up on you." And with that, he and Sarah left my room, leaving me alone again.

I sigh in relief, sitting up and putting my hands together. squeezing them as I bite my lip. Sucking in a sharp breath, I get out of my bed and go to grab my book of spells, to study them. Right when I was to reach for it, there is another knock on my door, a gentle, fragile knock. I turn around to see Anna standing by my doorframe smiling at me.

"Practice already? Boy, you shoulda called me." She flashes her fangs as she grins at me. "The more, the better." I crack a smile, feeling less tense, and more comfortable. Anna giggles at this and I pick up the book, opening it to where I marked it off. The blond girl walks over to me and peeks to see what I'm reading.

(A/N: I think I remember them saying that the spells were in Latin...either that or I read it on , anywho Imma try to be creative with the Latin language and Im sorry if my translation is crud XD: A/N)

I face a random book and push it off the shelf, quickly saying a spell. "Fly sursum, deorsum Fuge, fuge ad parietem, et lapsus frangat!" The book stops in mid air, and lowers as I bring my hand down slowly, leaving it on the ground. "Im impressed, Weir. Your speech isnt to great but you actually get it to do what you want." Anna crosses her arms and smiles at my acomplishment.

"Its not that big of a deal." If I could blush...wait I think I am...I dont know...hmmm..anyway if I COULD blush or AM blushing, right now would fit the boot. I learn that I wasnt when Annaliese took the book and read a few spells, before looking up at me and concitrating on my eyes. "Bright, ut die ac tenebras Noctem ferventibus lux oculis!" I feel my eyesight brighten and see Anna squint her own.

"Now people can say your bright eyed." She cracks a grin and does the reversle spell. "Lucent oculi sicut solis sicut dies revertimini tergum ut Northmanni, hebetes et candida." She speaks this one softly and my eyes go back to normal. "Amazing, madam, terrificly amazing." By now, Im relaxed, and quite happy to see her, even if I've known her for a little time.

"Ok, we can practice later. I was wondering if, yknow, your going to the celebration tonight. I need helping stopping the undead from having the usual feast night." My smile drops. "Usual feast? Wait, hold on, is that why people always go missing on this day?" She nods and I stay still. "So would you want the killings to continue or are you gunna come and help out?" _Hmm vampires hunting vampires...sweet! Im SO in! _"Of course! It would be fun!."

"Alright, fuel up on the fake blood and lets head out!." She pounds one fist in the air, looking a bit like a total fool. _Ahhh I love this chick! _"Right!" We bolt down to the basement where the subsitute blood were in a cooler. I open up it, noticing half were missing, then I remembered Sarah coming here. _She must of taken them...Dang Sarah!_

I see my backpack, my old blue one, and took it, throwin in the bottles of the red substance. Anna helps me and hands me one to drink, I opened it and sucked down the liquid, nows dispising the taste, which was alot different from the one I had earlier. That confuses me but I stop thinking and zip up the bag, me and Anna running out of the basement.

But what we didnt know that the substance I drank, was a spell that makes a vampire go on a hunger rampage.

We rush out of my house and down the street, towards the center of town. Everyone around us were laughing and talking happily as the set up their stands for the yearly 'holiday'. Anna was holding one of the subsitute blood bottles and opened it, gulping down it as well, putting on a disgusted face. "Ok I DEFINANTLY see why you mentioned it being different!" I nod and feel something twang in my throat, the burning that I felt before, the thirst.

Acting as if nothing internally is going on with me, I continue on with Anna, who was suffering the same as me. I could feel my left over blood inside me hide away deep in me, away from my skin, leaving me pale shaded. The world around me seemed more sharper and more scents of different blood types surrounding me. It was far past overwhelming.

I stop walking, standing next to a tree. Annaliese looks back at me with curiosity and notices my changing features. "Ok how is this happening? That stuff is suppose to stop the cravings! NOT incourage them!." I studied her own features and saw the her skin was much MUCH whiter and clear, and her eyes were darker, and her lips were shaded a dark red.

My eyes stayed on her, as if I was a deer in front of bright lights. My mouth hung slightly in amazement at her appearance. She was a LOT hotter now than before! "Close your mouth Vampy. We have to get to your house soon or we will go insane." Her mood changed like a switch right after she said that, and so did mine.

The thirst raged in me and I let out a hiss, sharply facing a lone man working away from the others. My eyes turned yellow and my pupils turned cat like, fangs flashing out in a heart beat, longer than usual. I wanted to jump at the chance to bite him, and quench my hunger, and just as I was about to do so, I was grabbed and put into a run. I looked to see Anna pulling me. "C'mon! It would be on little kill whats the deal!" I surprised myself with my voice, it sounded deeper, and darker.

"You cant and neither can I! We have to get you home and lock ourselves in the basement before we BOTH go completely insane!" My mind switched to think other things and I tried to pull away, getting a dark and long hiss from the girl. "Dont try anything, Weir! Im trying to help you!" I snort at that and reach for my bag, sucking down another bottle in an instant.

"Stop drinking that stuff!" She shouts at me and runs like a human, still holding my hand, towards my house, past Ethan and Sarah. "Nooo thank you!" I holler as we run in, quickly locking the door behind us. "We need to find the subsitute!." Her voice is pained as she tries controling herself. "I know where it is..." I grin devilishly, showing off my long, sharp fangs to her.

"Tell me Benny!"

"Nope."

"Why not?

"Because..."

"Because what?"

" I cant"

"Why cant you?"

I stop and think a minute. "Because Im thirsty and that stuff is crap." She groans in fustration and pulls me to my room. "Would, this...make you tell me?" She grabs my face and brings it towards hers, quickly attaching her lips to mine. My thirst goes away immediatly and my heart and stomach are filled with a million butterflies.

We stand there, kissing for a while, enjoying the freedom of the pain. My emotions overcome me and I push her against the wall, kissing her harder and more passionatly. Her hands run up to my hair and she tangles them in it, loving the moment as did I. I feel her tongue flick at my fangs and I do the same to hers. Anna smiles into the kiss and bring her hands back to my neck, wrapping them around it.

My heart pumps fast as I continue kissing her, moving my mouth to her neck, kissing it slightly before biting down. sucking at the skin. I hear her gasp but relax as I kiss her again. She does the same to me and I suck in a breath, closing my eyes, taking in the feeling. Anna looks up at me, eyes still yellow and cat like. I look down at her and press my forehead to hers, smiling at her. She rushes up and kisses me again, much heavier than last time.

I pull away and bring my mouth to her ear. "Lets bring this to my bed..." My voice seductive and hot with emotions that were overloading me by far. She nods, her mind clear and bubbly. We walk over to my bed, hand in hand. Anna faces me and pushes me onto the bed, climbing on top of me, roughly kissing me. My hands run down her spine, rubbing her back in a soothing motion. _Im soooo gunna tell her that I have no idea were my grandma keeps the extras.! Ahhh Im loving thiiiiis!_

Caught in the moment, neither of us noticed the back door of my house being opened and two people walking in. "Who do you think that was? And what was that about?" The dark haired boy asked the girl. "I dont know, but I wanna find out." She puts a devious face on and grabs the boys hand, pulling him up the stairs, towards Benny's room.

Anna tangles her legs with mine and puts a hand on my chest, the other rubbing above my abdomen. I moan at the tingly feelings I was getting. _Never had I ever experienced any of this! I never made out with a girl in my life and yet here I am with the new girl on top of me! Whoa she got the magic fingers...ooo thats the spot...yehh!_

The boy, Ethan, and the girl, Sarah, walked down the hall, then stop in front of my open door, stopping to see the sight in front of them. Both of their mouths hung ajar and listen to the moaning and groaning created by the new girl and me. Ethan closes his mouth, eyes still wide as soccor balls. "Oh my god..." Sarah says quietly and both mine and Anna's heads shoot up, seeing Ethan and Sarah standing my the door in shock.

Sarah sees our eyes before they flash back to normal. She gasps quietly and I notice that she saw. "Ever heard of knocking?" Ok I must of been blushing now, I had to of. I saw that Anna was as red as a cherry tomato, so that means, I was to. "Uhh-ah-well..uh...murmmm." Ethan mumbles, squeaking in embaressment. Normal him. Sarah rolls her eyes. "We thought something was wrong but aparently not..." She trails off and bites her lip.

Anna gets off me and I sit up, the thirst coming back with a harder force. I squeak and so does Anna. "Nothing! Nothing wrong here! Just two...buddies,,having a-uh-conversation!" I say awkwardly and do hand gestures, grinning sheepishly. "We will leave you to it then." Ethan hurries down the stairs and Sarah shakes her head with her arms crossed. "There is something going on and I want to know. I saw your eyes change Benny!" I gulp, trying hard to settle the burning.

"I have these contact things that change so you dont have to worry!" I say in a hurry and wince. "Erica was actually onto something. You are paler, your eyes changed, and your more jumpy." She completely ignores my false expaination. "Erica? Whos she?" Anna questions and looks at me. "A friend who is also one of us." I send her a mind message and a side glance. She mouths 'oh' and looks back at Sarah. "I'll find out what is going on. And you will be in trouble when I do." She points at me and slowly backs out of the room, going down the stairs back to Ethan.

Anna looks slowly to me. "That was interesting."


	6. Love is the beat to my undead heart

Benny's POV

"Yeah." Embarrassment is still written across my face and I turn to face Anna. "Now, where is the blood substitutes?" She puts on a face when I gulp. I think that it wS in the other cooler in my grandma's magic room..." I bite my lip and put on a grin, clearly sheepish. Anna nods and gets off my bed, walking towards my bedroom door. I watch as she looks back at me. "You comin or are you just gunna lay around hoping to get me back into your bed." She smiles cockily.

"if your willing to again. I promise I won't bite." I flash my fangs out after using my "sexy" voice. "Later ma boy." She flashes her fangs then bolts down the hall. I grin to myself pleased that she called me hers..._well she marked me so why wouldn't I be_? I get up and skip happily down the hallway before running down the stairs.

Anna watches me with a soft smile on her face. I_ wonder if it's possible to fall in love this fast...and if he actually loves me instead of being a lust filled hormonal fledgling teenager...wow that's alot to say! _She thinks to herself.

I walk past her and head towards the magically hidden door that only me and my grandma can see. "Where are you heading? I don't see a door!" Her voice is filled with confusion but then understands when I do a spell that I was taught to open it/reveal a door. I open it and turn to Anna. "Ladies first." I do a little gesture telling her to go in.

"Why thank you kind gentleman." She goes in and I follow, closing the door behind me. I look around the room quickly and spy the REAL cooler. Anna sees it too and flashes over to it, opening it. She picks up one of the bottles and sniffs it. "Yup this is the one you had earlier." "Good. I dont want to suffer through that again." I chuckle and take one out. "I wonder why your grandmother had false ones in the basements anyways..." Anna trails off and shrugs, getting one for herself.

I open up the cap, cautiously sniffing it before talking in a little sip. The familliar good taste runs over my tastebuds and I grin. "Yep thats the stuff. And its to hide things from me." I put a silly face on and start laughing. "Like that por-por stuff in the box next to the dead cooler?" My laughing came to a hault and I stare at her in horror. "Por-por? Oh god...I REALLY wouldn't want to see THAT!" I exclaim before taking in the rest of the bottle.

"Haha Im surprised, Weir, normally guys would jump at the chance." She lets out a loud laugh and sucks down her bottle. "Well I would, BUT its my grandmas stuff...and I dont want to touch it." I wince at the thought of holding that STUFF...ewey. Anna shakes her head and takes out a few more bottles, then looks around for my bag. "Where's your bag?" "Its upstairs on my bed." I wiggle my eyebrows and she just rolls her eyes.

"Lets go get it then shall we?" Her green eyes glow as she flutters her beautifully long and dark eyelashes. "Yep," my voices cracks, "lets go get it." I begin walking to the door, opening it and waiting for Annaliese to go through. Soon enough she did, and again I tagged along up the stairs. We entered my room and I grabbed the bag. Thoughts filled my head when I remembered what happened only minutes ago.

"Sooo...what are we?" Anna looks up at me confused. "What do you mean?" I gulp, feeling a little nervous. "Well...we made out and we were close to doing...it...what are we? A couple?" I blush a little. She looks down and bites her lip. "I havent really thought about what we were doing...heh maybe we can. But I'd like to be asked properly instead of just asuming it." Anna smiles up at me and I take this as my chance to ask her out.

"Annaliese...would you be my supernatural girlfriend?" I give her my puppy eyes, which totally work all the time...unless its with Erica. The shorter blond girl smiles at me and walks over, giving me a soft kiss. "Of course, even though I've known you for like, a few hours." She flashes a cocky grin at me. A smile spreads across my face and I kiss her cheek. "Well then, girlfriend, I believe we have vampires to stop." And with that, we got to work.

~_In Erica's house~_

Erica's POV

Another stupid Indepence Day...ug they call this a holiday, I call this stupidity! At least this is my feast night, theres the only plus to this night. Considering the fact that Benny hasnt been around a lot makes me worried...ha I bet people would call me crazy if they learned about my crush on that kid. I've had it ever since I was a nerdy Dusk fangirl...more precicely ever since he helped me when those stupid cheerleaders pushed me around and broke my arm after shoving me into the wall a million times...

I look back at that day, still remembering the pain but also the compassion that was put to me by Benny Weir, the sweet and funny geek. I dont know why I have to be so mean to him...I know that its to keep my rep up but still, Sarah has hers and she hangs out with the freaks everyday! One day I have to tell him how I feel...but like Sarah says, he'll just move on and get married, and have children. I'd still be a 17 year old in highschool.

If my heart was to beat again, I would have a heart attack every time I saw him smile...the way he looks at me...the way he talks and walks and laughs...everything I fell in love with. Benny...hes perfect for me. I would never turn him, but I still fear he has been turned. The way he acts these days isnt the old hilarious guy he use to be. Today hes Benny the shy and quiet spell master.

I still think he got turned no matter what anyone says to me. I still believe he did and I WILL find out. Maybe not today, maybe not tomorrow, but I will find out soon. If he isnt sick, as Sarah told me, he will most likely be at the carnival in the center today...where I will be feasting along with the other vampires in WhiteChapel.

Ok Erica, you need to stop thinking about Benny! You need to not think of him until this day is over! Dont act like Sarah, be the cruel, evil...vampire you are!...Gah I cant do it! I just cant! Im going to change...I will.

I look around my red painted room and walk over to my nightstand, pulling out a old diary I use to write in when I was 13, before I was turned. Flipping through the pages, I cant help but smile at the pictures I had clipped in there...and the entries as well.

But I caught my eye on one entry in my diary, one I wrote when I was only 13 and I instantly have a flash back.

_Flash back_

_I was innocently walking down the street, books in hand and my favorite Dusk T-shirt on. The sound of sirens fill the air behind me, soon flying past me. Thinking to myself, I wonder what has happened, and I quietly prayer for the person if they got hurt or if something was majorly wrong. As anyone could know, not only was I the Dusk fangirl but I was also very faithful with my religion. I'd go to church every Sunday and read the bible everyday before I went to bed._

_I continue watching the ambulance but stop walking when I see it turn into a driveway. And that driveway lead to Benny Weir's house. My big time crush. Worried as can be, I ran as fast as I could, still holding onto my books, over to his house. My heart beats hard in my chest with adreniline in hopes that hes ok. I run up to a paramedict. "What happened!" My voice is cracked and full of fright._

_"Someone got hurt and who are you?" "I'm a friend, who got hurt." I crossed my fingers praying that it wasnt Benny. "The boy that lives here. I believe his name is Benny." My heart stopped when I heard his name, quickly turning around to see Benny being rushed into the truck on a stretcher. Blood was flowing from a couple cut wounds on his wrists._

_I stopped breathing when I saw them. I wondered where Ethan, Benny's best friend, was, but remembered him going on a vacation with his family. "Can I go with him? Please it would mean a bunch to him if he wasn't alone with strangers." I begged, taking my backpack off and shoving my books in it. "Normally I would only let in family, but in this case. Ok."_

_I jumped in and so did the paramedic. The doors shut, and all that could be heard were blasting sounds of the sirens. _

_~hours later~ _

_Slowly, I walked into Benny's room, seeing him awake. He looks at me a little surprised. "Erica? What are you doing here?" His voice was a little high, mostly because he hasnt even touched puberty yet, and confused. "I was passing by your house and saw the ambulance. Lets just say I wanted to see if you were ok. I got into the truck and helped them stop the bleeding. You were cut pretty deep." My voice was a little shaky but I didnt care._

_He blushed and smiled softly. "Thats sweet, the coming along part, to make sure I was ok." I smiled at him. "Im just caring like that." I giggle a bit when he puts on a pouty face. I stopped giggling and put a serious face on. "Why did you cut your self Benny? What possessed you to do that?" He gulped and closed his eyes. "I didnt know what happened. I was just walking and everything went black...the next I knew I was in here with bandages on my wrists..." Benny speaks quietly._

_A sad look crosses my face and I hug him. He wraps his arms around me and smiles at the love I was giving him. I felt a pair of lips connect with my cheek. "What was that for?" I questioned when I pulled away. "For caring." He smiles at me._

_Flash back ends_

I had tears in my eyes by the time I finished reading the entry, and swore I could feel his lips on my cheek again. The feeling I got in my stomach, the warm calming feeling. Everything. Pitting my diary back, i sat on my bed and put my face in my hands, quietly wheeping.

_Love is the beat to my undead heart..._


	7. I Lost My Chance

Benny's POV

It was almost time for the big celebration to start, which means everyone in our town is heading downcover here. Anna and I were then packed and ready to find our kind. We wore thick leather gloves and leather jackets. Shades were worn over our eyes along with black sweats to make running and kicking easier for us. I wore a black backpack on my back which was filled of the substitue liquid, Anna had incouraged it since being in a area with hundreds of people would make me go crazy. A wooden stake was hidden in my sleeve, ready to be taken out and used.

Both me and Anna had water guns filled with holy water strapped behind our backs, under our leather jackets. That was a brutal job to do, and ,man, it did burn when it accidentally dripped onto my arm when I was moving it. Anna called me a baby when I yelped and cradled my arm, so I dripped some of it on her and did she do the same! She hissed at me afterwards and threatened me that she wouldn't kiss me for a whole week if I did that again. I just had laughed at her and told her "I'm pretty sure you would be sufferin the pain of not kissn' me. Cause, well, who couldn't resist this?" I had pointed to myself and she just slapped my arm.

Anywho, we were creeping around everyone, using a invisibility spell so that humans couldn't see us, but sure enough, vampires could. We crept slowly through the crowd looking for people who were staring at us confused. We didnt see anyone watching us. A pain suddenly rips at my throat at rhe smell of a lot of blood. I paste a look of discomfort on my face, which anna takes note of. "This is why we bring extra bottles." she smiles at me. "I get more thirst rages than any other vampire out there huh? Its probably because I'm part zombie, thank you Mr. Walker, a spell master, AND now a vampire! I guess holding that much energy needs its part in being fueled more often.." I trail off and Anna shrugs. "Possibly. Because i domt get that a lot like you do." Not thinking clearly, I take Anna's hand and pull her at a quicker pace towards a tree, where then, I did the reversal spell. Again, we became visible, still hiding.

"Well, obviously no one is coming out this early to hunt... How bout we go and have fun until something happens that isn't right?" I give her my puppy look and she sighs. "Ok! But only until something happens!" Anna removes her leather jacket and the backpack, I do the same. After we were stripped of the cloths, I reached out my hand to her smiling. "alrighty then!" I joke in a very terrible Spanish accent. I take her hand in mine and we run from behind the tree, ready to have fun together, as a couple.

_**Well you got a girl Benny! And that girl actually likes you! **_My inner head said to me happily. _Yah! Amazing huh? The best part is, I can kiss her any time I want to! Just see, inner voice in my head!_ I wrap my arms around Anna from behind when she stopped walking, and kissed the back of her head. She smiled and giggled a bit as well. _See? I totally got her! _I yell in my mind. **_I see that because I'm you dumbo!_** I stop what I was doing and think to myself again. _Wait did I call myself a dumby? Ah well live to argue with yourself!_ I shrug and kisses Anna again just happy and can't wait to see what's in store.

~With Erica~

Erica's POV

Breathing in impatiently, I walked back and forth bored out of my mind, in front of ethan's house. Waiting for them to come out already. Every now and then I would look at my phone, waiting to get the usual text I would get from Benny, him asking I'd I could go on a date with him. But that text never came. Growling upsetly, I stop walking and just stared at my phone. _If anything I should have gone on that date with him a long time ago, in fact I should be his girlfriend by now! _

I held my breath, waiting to feel the buzz from my phone. Still nothing. _What I don't get is how I'm so mean to him. I need to just suck it up about having a bad reputation, and just follow my heart. who cares if people pick on me I'd they found out I'm in love with a geek, I would kill them anyway! _Thinking about what I would say to him, my phone suddenly starts to buzz. Almost instantly, my eyes snap to look at the text I had just recieved.

From: Sär~BëR

Hey, I'm sorry we're taking a while, Ethan lost his wallet and I'm helping him look for it. You can go head down there if you want. you can try to find Benny if you want, he's most likely there already if he's not sick (prob not) and you can chill and have fun with him ;) anywho we haven't found ur yet... We'll meet you there!

To: Er¡Ka XD

After reading the message, I sigh to myself obviously knowing that Ethan didn't loose his wallet and hy just want to have some time for themselves. With that thought flashing across my mind, I decided to go instead of waiting for them to finish up. I dashed to where the event was being held. I had arived there in a few seconds and was swarmed by a crowd getting in. Looking through the crowd, I spotted Rory with some of his other dorky friends, but there was no sight of Benny.

_Maybe I should just hang out with the loser until I find Benny_...Once I began walking towards the little group, a random but yet hot brunnette guy walked up to me. "Whats a pretty girl like you standing all alone?" He flashed me a grin. "Im just looking for my friends. They're somewhere around here."_ Maybe I can get dinner early...I just have to get this fool alone._

"Well if you want, you can hang out with me? Im sure your friends wouldnt mind." He puts on a sexy face and I fake smile at him, giggling like a little girly girl. "I would LOVE to hot guy." I poke him in the stomach. "My names Blake by the way. Now who are you hot girl?" Blake wraps his arm around my shoulder and brings me closer to him. "Sera." I lie my name while grinning at him. "Well, Sera, lets go have some fun, shall we?" "Oh we shall." I put on a devious look when he turns around.

`a couple minutes later`

I emerge from behind a dumpster with fresh blood on my teeth. "Hm good meal." I laugh to myself before flashing back to the carnival, still remembering how Blake thought he was going to get it on with me, but turns out me biting and killing him. I spot Rory again and walk up to him. "Hey." My voice thick with boredom. Rory turns and looks at me randomly, putting on a surprised smile. "Hey sweetcheeks! Want to hang with me and the gang?" I shake my head. "One: dont call me that again or I will bite you. And two, have you seen Benny?"

"Ya! He was just walking over in that direction towards the big tree in the back of the area. Why?" "Thanks Ror." I say his nickname I gave him years back when we use to be best friends before Sarah moved here to WhiteChapel. Walking in the direction he pointed to, the tree came into view, and what I saw behind it, not only shocked me, but hurt me bad.

I whip out my phone and turn it to take picture. A click of the button and the picture of my love Benny, and some other girl, making out was taken. Tears filled my eyes slightly and I flashed to the roof behind them. I hid myself from their view and sent the pic to Sarah, along with a text.

To: Sar-Bar

I caught him kissing a random girl :'( I doubt I will ever get the chance now...

From: EriKa

_I totally Lost my chance now..._


	8. EricaTheres nothing There High T

Erica's POV

I just watched them for a while, listening to their conversation, thinking about how much I want to kill that girl named Anna. Tears still flooded down my cheeks, eyes red, and nose stuffy. Had I not seen this, I wouldnt of known that he had someone in his grasp, and that someone wasnt me. And I would tell him how I feel, but he would crush me heart when he told me the truth. If my heart was still alive, it would die at this sight...ok now I feel like a stalker...

In a quick moment, I flew off the roof and tried looking for Sarah from the black sky. I began to sob as I flew, my tears coming down much faster. My phone vibrated in my pocket and I stopped in mid air, taking it out to answer it. The text was from Sarah.

From: Sar-Ber

We're at the carnival! Where are you?

To: EriKa

I sniffled and texted back.

To Sar-Ber

Im not there :'( I just got my heart broken into small tiny bite sized pieces...

From: EriKa

I put my phone back and let myself land on the ground, the street I was on deserted. I began walking home in pain of loosing my crush to some wretched girl I dont even know. A thought reaches my mind and I stop walking. I pulled out my phone and clicked on Benny's contact. His face popped up along with the little text box. I began typing.

To: Benny W.

I know it may be a little to late to say this...or even really to late...but...I like you Benny, a lot. Ever since we were in middle school, since that day you helped me when those cheerleaders kicked my books out of my hand and broke my arm after beating me up...I know that you probably wouldnt care about me by now, because I've been so mean to you and Ethan and Rory and everyone else. I was just trying to cover everything up. Make sure no one ever found out...eventually I told Sarah, which she freaked out about, but luckily kept my secret. When I saw you and...that girl kissing...I felt my whole world come down on me, breaking my barrier and demolishing my hope.

Tonight, I made an promise that I would never be that cruel selfish person again. I wanted to tell you years ago but I never could find the words to say. Also from tonight on, im going to be more honest and more truthful to everyone. And the truth to you is, I love you Benny Atticus Weir, with all my heart.

From: EriKa

I smiled to myself sadly and began my journey home, knowing then and there, that there would be no reply.

~With Benny and Annaliese~

"So...what are we gunna do now?" Anna asked me while leaning against a tree. We were away from the others so everything was at peace for us, I wasnt having any blood cravings, no vampires to kill, and I just had my beautiful new girlfriend in front of me looking as gorgeous as ever. "What do you want to do? Nothing is happening yet. Gosh what an event this is." Amusment was easily read in my tone. "Haha yeah." She laughed...god I love her laugh! After thinking for a moment, I thought of something.

I had push Anna against the tree she was leaning on, far away from any of the people in the carnival. My body was pressed against hers, along with my lips to her neck. She moaned as I sucked on her delicate, bare neck, my hands low on her waist. Her hands were in my hair, making fists and tugging a bit when I bite down, still sucking fluently. I kissed a trail from her neck back up to her lips.

Anna removed her hands from my hair which was now crazily messed up, down to sides. My girl moved her leg to between my thighs and brushed it against my weakest point. I let a moan pass my lips and I burried my head in her shoulder. She put her mouth next to my ear. "How bout later comes a little early? Hm?" Her voice made me shudder and my stomach was shot with butterflies. All I could do was nod, since my mind was blank from any thoughts that told me not to do it.

Anna took my hand and we ran to my house, jumping through my open window. Once we were in, I closed and locked my window, and Anna locked my door. We turned to look at each other, just staring for a moment before we ran at each other, grabing onto each others arms, lips coming into contact. Each kiss was full of longing and need.

I was pushed onto my bed by my girlfriend, her climbing ontop of me. We kissed long and hard, then I made a difference. I pulled her off me and ended up on top of her. I pressed my forehead against hers. "You wanna?" I was panting. "Wa? Do the big no no? Hell ya!" She was breathing heavily as well. A chuckle currupted my heavy breathing and I started kissing her again. Anna kissed back white she started to pull my shirt off my body.

I helped her get it off me and threw it across my room. We went back to kissing and I snaked my hands under her shirt, rubbing her back high and low. Lets just say in a few minutes time, we were both half in the nudity. When Anna undid my belt I went insane as her hands slowly met southern regions. I hissed at the cold touch.

For the rest of the time being, I experienced true nature

Erica's POV

Again, I sat in my room. My house was quite and empty. Both of my parents at the celebration, while I just say alone with a box of tissues next to me. I didnt understand why I was so upset about this. Yah I love the kid but why must I act like this? A buzz filled my ears and my head snapped to look at my phone. I quickly picked it up to see a text from Sarah. I clicked it, and was shocked to see the message.

From: Sar-Ber

Erica...Theres nothing in the photo

To:EriKa

I dropped my phone.

**(A/N: Mmmm Me a dirty dirty girl XD Yes yes I know im amazing at being like this XD Anywho I think this might just be my last update until Monday or after. See, I live on the East Coast and theres a hurricane on its way, or actually, almost where I am. Tomorrow or even tonight I may loose power because of the winds, but then again i have a big generator...so Idk I kno that the lines will be down so dont worry if I dont update soon my little pretties! Hmm...I need a name to call my fallowers...comment a coolio name and I will call u pplz that! Aj OUT! A/N)**


	9. What Is This Feeling? Oh Shit!

Benny's POV

My mind buzzed wildly, surprised at how I acted like that, all lusted filled but yet controlling in a bad way. Now I just lay here, bare skinned, in my bed, under the covers with my girlfriend, whom I just met today, asleep on my chest... I feel dirty... I can't believed I fricken banged her up! I now should call myself a slut... A fucking male prostitute! Oh what? Now that I just did it with the new girl, does that mean I'm going to go around knocking up everyone on my block? Ok chillax Benny your over reacting... It's not like she could get pregnant! At least I think...

I put on my thinking face as the thoughts raced around my mind. Reaching out for my phone, I texted Ethan while gulping nervously.

To: E-bro

Hey bud... You think it's possible to get a vamp chick prego?

From: B-lighta

I send the text and put my phone down, just looking up at the ceiling above me. Listening in to he world around me, I hear the sounds of wheeping and the beat of hearts. Curiosity jumps into me and I slowly moved Anna so that her head was on my pillow.I quickly got my cloths on and grabbed my phone, closing the door silently behind me. The sound of crying was still running into my ears as I exited my home.

The sky was lit up from the glowing of the carnival just a few blocks from here. Listening hard for the sound again, I fallowed it hurrily, thinking that I knew that cry. That it brought back memories. Suddenly I felt my phone vibrate in my pocket. Stopping to a halt, I took it out scared to know he truth.

From: E-bro

I asked Sarah and she says it is possible if the girl is still a fledgling...why?

To: Benny

I bit my lip and stomped on the ground. "Shit!" Looking back at my phone I realized that I had a unopened message... From Erica? Thinking as to what it would be about and saw a LOT of words. "Whoa that's a lot.. Let's see..." I started reading the first few lines and my heart sank down to my stomach at the words. When I got to the end I saw the three most important words I felt towards her.

I love you

My heart leaped and I did a jump in joy, punching my fist in the air, but all of the joy came raining down on me right when I remembered Anna. I slept with her. I did the BIG BANG with her! The large no no! Eh oh... Not only do I have a love triangle on my hands... But a possible future pregnant girlfriend that I've only known for not even a day... I am dead meat...

Not sure as to what to do next, I decided to text Erica back.

To: Erica- babe

I don't know what to say... Honestly, I'm relieved, and stressed, at the same time. I felt that way about you for years, YEARS... But I'm with Anna now... If I knew this earlier I wouldn't be stuck in this situation... I'm in trouble, major trouble now... I made a huge mistake and I dont think any of you would like to hear it... But I love you too, I still do.

From: Benny

Once I sent the message, I heard the crying stop, along with my name being called by Anna. A breath is heavilly exited out of me as I make way back towards my house, where my girlfriend lay on my bed, nude, under my covers...ug what the hell is this feeling in my stomach? Regret? Love? Idiocy?

While walking back, and arguing with myself, I heard a scream from the carnival, fallowed by more screams. With my heart pumping, I instantly forgot about Anna and ran as fast as I could to where the Fall Bizzare was being held, I ran past the gate and stopped dead in my tracks as to what I saw the scared everybody. A person standing over a now dead body. I looked at that person hard and gasped in pure horror.

It was HIM.

**(A/N: I know that I havent been on in a while, we just got internet back a few days ago, and power yesterday, and I know that this is short, like REALLY short. But I kinda wanted to rush this chapter cuz i didnt really know what to put, I have a HUGE idea for the up coming chapters and I absolutly CANT wait for you guys to read em! Also, a hint if I may, Anna and Benny wont be at it for long ;) :A/N)**


	10. What?

Benny's POV

"YOU!" Rage bubbled in the pit of my stomach in a sickly, thick matter. It was that disturbed bastard who tried to turn Ethan. "Ah, hello Benjamin! Good to see you joined the party!" The man in black said in a bittersweet voice, showing off his bloody fangs that screamed **danger**. "Jesse you better have a good reason for you showing up here, on inconvenience day such as today." A hiss slithers it's way out of my lips as I spoke each word with pure hatred.

All he could do was stand and glare daggers at the elder vampire. Quite honestly, he didn't know what he could currently do, but protect the traumatized people surrounding the duo and the dead body of Mrs. Adkins. "I'm sure you know by now." Jesse takes a step forward. "For Sarah I presume." I narrow my eyebrows, sweat creeping its way down the side of my face. Without thinking in any way possible, I feel my feet leave the ground, and soon I'm on top of Jesse, eyes an auburn red, a snarl upon my lips.

That, I had realized, was the most stupidest move I have ever done, in my life. In an instant I was thrown off of the full fledged vampire, and into the kiddie tent. Ah, plastic scissors in my ribs. Amazing feeling...

Jesse began walking his way towards me. "You're a true disgraceful person. You know that? Thinking you can just, interrupt a vampires feeding? You should really be following the rules, Benjamin Weir." Growls erupt in the male's throat as he pounces, fangs barred, ready to bite at my skin. Not like it'd matter, I am one of them anyways...Or well, half one of them...

"BENNY!" I hear a girl's voice screech out across the now desolate land. Not a moment after I had lost my sight, locked in the stupid cell recalled to as the unconscious mind. Just as I hit the black screen, that familiar, horrible burning sensation gouges at my throat in a maniac-like frenzy. I'm yelling, I'm burning. I can't hear, I can't see. I can only feel.

What is going on?

~2 days later~

My eyes cautiously open, blinking multiple times as a bright light beams itself all the way to my brain. I groan when pain hits my chest. "W-wha?" Taking in the scenery around me, I see I'm in my grandma's basement, the chest full of the devil juice only feet away. Carefully, I sit up, unaware of a presence which remained silent behind me.

"What happened?" I put my hand to the back of my neck, feeling a metallic like chain rub against the skin. "You showed your fangs." At the very breath, I had jumped startled, flying around to see Anna leaning against the wall. My eyes widen and my body begins to shake. "T-to who?" I gulp, afraid to hear what I really did not want to hear. "Sarah saw them, and so did that Erica girl...who told me something quite...conspicuous."

"What...?"

"That you sent her a text right before the brawl."

"What brawl?"

"The one with Jesse." Her face shows no emotion.

"What text...?" My heart drops when she rips out my phone from her pocket...creeper much?  
>Turning the device on, she scrolls through the text messages, landing it on one I did indeed send. The blonde shoves the phone to my face, letting me read it. I bite my lip hard, drawing a drop of blood from the fresh wound. "Oh...That one."<p>

"Yeah that one. I honestly don't know what to say right now."

"You don't have to."

"Were you cheating on me, with her?"

"N-no! Of course not! She...I...eh...Before you came around, I truly loved her. But, she never returned a kind word to me, calling me fagget, hot-guy wannabe, and all sorts of cruel names. It wasn't until yesterday I learned the truth, so I had to admit it in return. But! But...But I said I was dating you, isn't that what matters? That I chose you over her?!" I jumble up sentences, no thought in process.

She stays silent, a cold appearance painted to her complexion. Her jade eyes burning into my heart, which hammered violently. Luckily, I'm no true vampire, I'm not UN-dead...

"Anna..."

"I love you Benny." Anna's soothing voice calmed down the pounding of my anxious being, helping me relax of the heart attack that had occurred. "I love you too Annaliese." A tear races its way down my beauty's face as she drops my phone in my lap, crawling closer to me, wrapping her arms around my figure. I do the same, pulling her close to me, holding her tightly, but compassionately.

My ears twitch as I hear footsteps just outside the basement door, and keys jingling. Anna and I sit in silence, watching as the door opens, and Ethan is there, a nervous smile on his face. "Hey.." Instantly I start to panic.

"WHAT HAPPENED!" I involuntarily scream at my best friend, who cringes at the raise of my voice. Ethan gives a slight pout before approaching. "We needed you two to stay down here because there was some cloaked figured that injected you with something, and we weren't sure if it'd make you go crazy or what. You've both been out for 2 days..."

"Is Sarah ok? What happened to Jesse?"

"Benny, calm down, come upstairs, and go to bed. You look extremely sick."

I didn't just appear sick, I felt it. Somehow I was able to recognize the duller vision and burning, sweaty skin. I space out as he says more words to me, before I black out...once again.

I seriously don't know what is going on.

**Yes it took forever. I have school, and major brainfarts...and the fact I forgot about this story, SORRY! And this is a shitty chapter...but...uh yea. Have Fun :D**


	11. Black

Benny's POV

Anger raged throughout my being as I glared in hatred at the person above the corpse. A hiss escapes my lips as I spat out the killers name. "What the hell are you doing here! Jesse!" I clenched my fists remembering the last time I had seen Jesse and that was when he bit Ethan. "What? Can't a, friendly... family friend come back to visit?" His words sicken me and I bare my teeth.

"You're no family friend. And by right you shouldnt be back!" A low rumble erupted in my chest. "Umm...do you not remember? I said I was to come back...and I'm here aren't I? Hahaha Benjamin you are quite the comedian." Confusion sizzled my skin and I hissed at him when he took a step forward. The people around us looked out of it, and scared at the same time.

Jesse turned to look at them all. "You people are fools for not seeing your own towns history!" And with that, he slapped me across the face, sending me flying into a pole. "There is much, MUCH more than you would ever think of!" His voice echos through the now silent crowd. I sat frozen in place, in shock, and in fright. Even though I am powerful, he can still take control over everyone and I wouldn't be able to help. Jesse turns to look down at me, almost pitiful. "Ah, my dear boy. You are one of my kind. Not only that... But a powerful spell master as well!" he yells out, the people around gave a frightened, and confused look.

"I'm only a level one..." I mumbled under my breadth before using my new vampire speed to lunge at him. I felt my hand go to his neck, seeing him up against one of the trees. For some reason, my body became numb, making me fall limp to the ground. When I looked up with my eyes, I saw the moment I wished I hope would never happen. Jesse held his hand out to me, his eyes glowing red, and black smoke shooting out of his hands towards me. Once the smoke hit me, I felt fire rage through my skin, and into my body.

Although the pain, the burning, was familiar, I couldn't help myself to scream, and let my eyes become moist with red tinted tears. My whole being shook madly, I looked like I was having a seizure. A terrible one at that. After the fire hurrled itself within me, my eyes shut off, and I'm stuck in a black pit of fire, unable to see what surrounds me.

**Alright, so I found this draft from actually back in August? This was what I was originally planning, but lost it, and I forgot the events that occurred. But, however, this is what I wrote. So here is my question, would you rather me keep this is the chapter following the mysterious person, or the one I recently posted which was a piece of doggy doodoo? Review me your answers, because I know have plans for the future of this story! :D**


	12. It's Me

Benny's POV

I awoken to a powerful pain in my throat, only hours after the sudden appearance of Jesse. With a shakey hand, I touched the skin, where underneath it, burned terribly. I didn't realize I was in such vigorous sweats until I felt at bead of liquid drop onto the back of my hand, slowly making its way down my arm, and eventually onto a thin blue sheet. In seconds did I notice my surroundings, which I took in carefully, quite honestly afraid of seeing anyone who was of a beating heart.

Beating...

Heart...

Blood...

The pain worsened as I thought of the delicate, light mixture that coursed quickly through a mortals body. I needed it bad, I craved it. I blinked a few times before canivorouslly locking my teeth onto my own wrist, sucking my own dead blood cells. Doing this, the only thing that passed through my mind, was the looks of the fangs of that damned man before he bit me, infecting me with this curse. Why did I have to get this? Why me?

I unlocked my jaw from my wrist, letting the limp arm fall to my side, the wound healing ever so quickly. After a moment of utterly still silence, I let my eyes wander around the room. It wasn't mine, I know that for sure. Who's was it...? The walls are painted a baby blue, same with the furniture, except for a few butterflies of various colors decored on the bedspread that covered my aching body, which was...naked?

Wait, what?

Where are my clothes?!

A faint blush draws itself upon my cheeks as I lift the fabric covering me, to see I was lacking clothing. But what caught my interest, was a weird design on my chest of anarchy. It was purple and black, the shadows of the design airbrushed as red. At the sight of the foreign masterpiece drawn into my skin, I dropped the sheets, laying my head back once again into soft pillows. I vaguelly kept my eyes open, I really couldn't bare the thought of what really happened. I don't even know how I got here, or what lead me here.

I just remembering having the most best time with a girl...damnit whats her name? Blonde hair...fangs...great. One night stand with the devil's wife, I'm guessing. Perfect. I close my eyes, taking in the sounds around me, which were a lot more sharper than before. There was a beeping sound, voices from downstairs, and the soft singing to my right...

My eyes reopen, looking towards the source of the singing, to find Erica by my bed, asleep, but singing. Oh my god, she has the voice of an angel! Taken in awe, I listen peacefully before an even more crucial pain shocks my throat, causing me to yell out in agony, tears welling my waterlines. Aparently, my yelling was extremely loud, because not even a milisecond after I begun, Erica was a wake, and two other people whom I can not recall ran into the room in a frenzy.

No matter what, I couldn't stop yelling, but it only increased the burning. It was like I had white fire ripping apart my flesh, dissolving the skin extremely slowly, one nerve at a time. Water poured out of my eyes, my body convulsing, and white foam rose out of my mouth, waterfalling the sides of my mouth. As soon as this all came, it went as my grandma rushed in, quickly wording her way through a spell to calm down my body from reacting as it did.

One last shake shook itself out of me, and I fell back into the bed, panting and coughing up the white stuff that formed with in me. "Benny?!" Erica was in shock of what just happened. "Did you just say, "blood?" It seemed like she was actually scared as of now. Wait, weird. I don't remember...I didn't say anything! I tried to speak, but Grandma put her hand above my mouth. "Don't say anything, deary. You need as much strength as you can contain. Your mortal body is dying." Dying is right, I feel like shit.

Not a moment after she said that, I passed out. This phase went on for a couple of days. I would wake up with the burning, start screaming, throw up occasionally, and pass out again, only to wake up a day after. Grandma had me hooked up to a couple machines, each day, I was attached to another. When I was awake, and able to speak, I asked Erica what I looked like, and also Ethan when he finally came in after it was 'safe' for him to. They both said good, but I know I was horrible. I felt it. My skin was dry, lips chapped, dark circles forming under my eyes, my skin becoming white and grey, almost dead-like. Hair a mess, weak as a kitten, and sicker than a dog.

And throughout all those days I was bedridden, no one would tell me what happened that night Jesse came from the crowd, and how I got the anarchy symbol. All I know, is that what ever the Benny that was in me before, wasn't there anymore. I had no humor, I had only a small sense of what they all were feeling around me. I found out who that blonde girl was that I f*cked, her names Annaliese, but I used to call her Anna. Its derranged that I couldn't remember her name, but I remembered Erica's and everyone else's. Maybe it was because I've known them for years, but I honestly don't know.

On the twelveth day of my dying state, Grandma had decided it was best to give me human blood; she didn't want to loose me completely. She didn't care that I was a bloodsucker, she's fine with Sarah and Erica. But the thing is, that mean't me sitting up, which I couldn't do at this point. I was so weak, even lifting my eyelids was a chore.

I let out a dry cough before my Grandmother put a cup full of blood taken by Ethan to my lips, pouring the liquid in slowely. A second from hitting the pit of my empty stomach, my eyes shot wide open, glowing a golden/redish color. I felt re-energized.

I felt like me again.

**Hey, what has it been, a month since I updated? Well, anyways, I hope you enjoyed this chapter, and sorry if it seems so dreary and dump-like. More-so run-ons and stuffsss. :P Yea, I know, I'm a lazy munchkin I'M SORRY! But HERE TIS THIS BE HERE! READ IT! ENJOY IT! VOTE IT! REVIEW IT! DO WHAT EVER YOU WANT! Just don't steal my story ._. I will be mad...K TANKYOUS!**


	13. Halfway Heart

I never felt anything like what just shot through my system, recreating a new form of excitement within my soul. Without a word, I shot out of the bed, stretching my legs happily, with the biggest smile on my face. It was like my life was regenerated, there was no more pain. Stupidly enough, I forgot I had no clothes upon my body, but at this moment, I couldn't care. I was free of that struggle, and now I don't have to hide anything from my friends, or Erica. Speaking of not hiding anything...

I look down once I see everyone's eyes widen greatly, them looking away quickly in embarassment. "Oops.." Quickly, I covered myself with my pillow. "Anyone have...pants?" Grandma shakes her head with a chuckle, and throws me clothes. Following that motion, she and everyone else left the room so I can get dressed. Everyone, except Erica, who merely watched the others flood the room.

I arch an eyebrow her way, but crawl under the sheets to put on the blue poka dotted boxers and sagging blue jeans that Grandma handed me. My eyes never leave the elder bloodsucker's face, I watch every movement, every twitch of her lips and cheeks. Honestly, I could stay staring forever really. She's just so beautiful to me..

Deciding to not bother putting on a shirt, I get out from under the covers and walk over to the blonde whom I've been in love with ever since she came to the hospital to see me. Erica doesn't look at me, but stares at the door with her pale arms crossed. In all awkwardness, I scratch my back with my hand nervously with a sheepish grin on.

"Hey.."

The godess turns and looks up at me, a masked expression complimented by those beautiful orbs that completes her complexion. "Hi." Oh...well she looks upset now... "Uhh...How are you?" I rock back onto my heels, feeling a little embarrassed, mentally hitting myself for saying THAT.

"Really, Benny. Really?"

"Err...well you know I don't really KNOW what to say...I'm alive?"

"Mmhm. And one of my kind as well."

Every inch of Erica's body spoke much more than those few words she muttered through her red lips. She really wasn't the happiest...let alone upset person upon hearing the news of me becoming what I am. My brown eyes peered through hers into her soul, and I could see how hard I strangled her just by getting myself into such a mess.

Without any warning, I fling my arms around her, pulling her close to me in a bear hug. "I'm so so SO sorry..." I pushed my face into her golden locks, not being able to hide behind my feelings anymore. I couldn't, now it was nearly impossible, she saw me exposed and desprately crawling back to live among everyone. Quite frankly, I don't believe that I could live with myself knowing what I did, keeping everything a secret, isolating myself from my friends and family.

With each second that passed by so slowly, I just stood there with her pressed close to me. With each second, a sob uprupted from her being, indicating that she was crying. I hate making her cry...I hate seeing her sad because of me...I hate knowing that what I did behind her, and the other's back with Anna...

Anna...

Dear god, where is she? Ugh, what am I saying? She should stay away..away from me...I don't love her...I was stupid enough to use her because she was the only one who'd actually be, and do stuff with me...she was the only girl that showed affection towards me...and the text message from Erica...the girl whom I've loved since pre K, she walked into my life through a new light...What am I going to do?!

I can't two time, two timing is bad...although thinking of a threesome would be pretty hot...two hot vampires...haha...Wait..What am I thinking? I have problems...

Okay back to reality Benny, snap back and comfort her! Or you can let your mind wander you into the black...

Hold on..wait, why is everything black? Did my lights go out? AM I BLIND?!

I hear a snap in front of me and my eyes flash open, and I can see.

Okay, so I'm not blind...that'd suck a lot. A vampire who can't see, LOVELY! Erica is still cuddled up to me, and we're sitting on the blue bed. Out of randomness, I make a duck face, looking up to see Ethan staring at me.

"Yes, Ethan?" I smile brightly, light reflecting off my eyes in a pretty glare. "A-are you feeling any...better?" He looks at me extremely nervous. "If you mean "am I thirsty for human blood as devine as yours,' then no." Ethan seems a little less worried, but cracks a grin. "Good to see you in the living buddy!"

Erica puts her hand to my back, rubbing up and down, giving me madass shivers and tingles sparking up my spine. My mind went instantly blank, and I could see my vision fading; to make matters worse, my chest started burning. The first thought in my head- the anarchy symbol.

I can't see anything.

I'm on fire.

Theres screaming around me.

What is going on?

What did you do to me Jessie?

What happened?


	14. The Black Journal of a Broken Boy

**I AM SO SORRY! I haven't updated in a long long longgggggg time! I'm just saying now, most of my updates will be on my wattpad account, just for anyone to know! It isn't much, but its something. Literally forgot most things about the show. :x So...here!  
><strong>

_Dear Journel,_

_ Hello, my name is Benny Weir. I am a vampire and I was in transition as a fledgling for a while. I've been a full vampire for two months, and may I say that it has been the 'best' thing that has happened to me in a long time. My friends, Ethan, Sarah, and Erica, now hate me._

_ I don't necessarily know what to feel, how to feel. It is like all my emotions have drained from me, and I can't breathe. All I have is my grandmother, whos ill. Very ill. I'm scared of losing her, being left alone as the boy with no family. I'm already an orphan. I just...don't want to be an entire orphan, you know?_

_ As I write in this, tears are falling. My heart; breaking. I can't stomach to look at all the happiness that is going on outside my window, because all that is going on in my life right now is terrible. I stopped going to school. I stopped talking. People have come to my home to see if I was alive, but I never answered. I guess they learned that I just died. Maybe thats a good thing. Have them fooled._

_ I don't know what to write. This right now is the hardest to try figuring out...putting in words. I'm flinging words onto a page that I can't find meaning to. I'm not myself. I don't think I will ever be again. I'm broken, and no one can fix me. Not even Anna. As you must have known, she left around the time I turned. Left me hurt._

_ I still don't know what I did, what happened when Jesse came around. All I know is that the mark is still on me. Growing. Details growing. I call it my birthing tattoo, even though that could be considered a birth mark...whatever._

_I've got to go now, someone is at the door._

_ Sincerely,_

_ A boy broken from tragedy_


	15. Goodbye, Grandma

Today is January 5th, 2015.

Time: 9:51 PM.

Time of death: 9:50 PM.

I never thought it would end this way. She deserved everything. She had everything. Cancer...cancer is my enemy. It beats everyone down until they are nothing but shear pieces of grey, hairless skin. It took my only support from me. Now, I ...I really am alone.

A tear rolls down my cheek, gripping my grandmother's limp hand, holding it to my face. We were at home, winter storming outside. At least she went on a day she loved. For some reason, I couldn't understand, she absolutely loved the snow. Maybe that is why she chose Whitechapel to live in. Or perhaps the magic?

Fisting my other hand, I shoot away from her, going into the other room. Going through my drawer, I finally find my cellphone. Shaking, I dial Ethan's number. Sobs shake my body as each ring echos my wretched breaths, and soon a soft voice answers.

"Hello?"

Sniffling, I try to find my voice.

"H-Hi...E-Eth-than..." Running my fingers through my hair, my voice cracks in desperation to get words out. I can almost feel him stiffen on the other line.

"What's...wrong... Benny?"

"Grandma...she...Ethan...she's gone..."

Ethan's eyes widen, and instantly, his anger fades with a snap.

"I'm coming over." This surprised me. I knew he was mad. I knew everyone was mad at me. I thought they hated me. I thought my BEST friend...hated me. Why...does he care...

"A-Alright..." I choke on my breath, and he hangs up- ringing buzzing into my skull.

I slide my back down the wall, eyes dying as for those minutes until Ethan arrived, I was dead. Completely dead. Not just vampire dead. But dead. Nothing. Nonexistent. I was a forgotten shadow in the wind, no one cared, no one noticed my pain. My eyes wander to my scarred arms, each line mocking me, tempting me with foul words.

Ethan rushes into the room I was in, and kneels next to me, not knowing what to do. I look up with depressed eyes, red and puffy. My nose was stuffed, leaking the same tears that seaped from my tear ducts. I could see the internal conflict going on through his eyes. It was the same look I had in mine the moment I realized I was a fledgling, so long ago it seems.

"What...what did she die of?" He asks me, proving his ignorance to the situation. He would have known if he did't take everyone's sides, and not stay with me. His best friend.

I suck in a breath before answering, with strain in my voice.

"She ...uh...has lesions on her brain. Refused medical treatment. So...she just...died."

"I'm sorry, Benny...I should have been here for you."

Yeah, you should have.

But you weren't.

At least you're here now...I needed this...

Very, very much...


	16. The Perfect Storm

I probably was crying for a few hours, or just thirty minutes- I couldn't tell the difference. Just...being with Ethan after all this time, it was wonderful, yet sickening. It took my grandmother's death for him to realize his best friend is destroying himself from the inside out? Getting enough courage, I sit up straight so I wouldn't lean on him anymore, and open my mouth.

"Ethan...what did I do?" That bugged me. All too much for my own sake. But...maybe if I found out...I could fix the problem.

Ethan's breath hitches, and he squeezes his eyes shut.

"Benny.." He starts, but I stop him.

"No...no pity words. Tell me, right here, right now. What. Did...I do...for all of this to happen?"

I stand, using my hands to emphasize my...desperation? I guess that could be to describe it.

"Better question...what happened that night...with Jesse?" Sincereity flew through me to my friend, and he couldn't help but snap.

"You attacked us, Benny. You...you attacked me. And...if you were so keen on telling who is a vampire...you really possess no ability to...because...I..." Ethan freezes, then turns to Benny, his eyes glowing, fangs bared.

"I'm one."

My mind goes blank, and all I could do was stare at my friend.

"You're...you're what?"

Ethan nods, crossing his arms, his features becoming human once more.

"You turned me. And seeing how I didn't want to die, I...had...to drink human blood."

"Ethan.."

"Now don't YOU put pity on me. If it weren't for you, and your...your GOD DAMN idiocy...this wouldn't have happened..."

I furrow my eyebrows, and I go to stare out the window. There were storm clouds for miles, all hailing large quantities of white flurries down to the Earth. Perhaps this...knowledge added more to this storm.

Made it the Perfect Storm.

Turning back to Ethan, my face dies, and I feel cold inside.

"I'm sorry. If I could change the past, I would. And you know it...But hiding away from me, acting like you don't KNOW me...instead of allowing me to help...we get through this together...you push me away. Everyone pushes me away. I am ALONE Ethan. I-" Ethan smacks me across the face, his own red with anger.

"YOU made YOURSELF alone, Benjamin Weir. YOU CAUSED ALL OF THIS!" He points outside to the storm, and my eyes only lower to the floor, ashamed.

"I didn't kill my grandmother, if that's what you think."

Ethan goes silent.

I remain in my own silence.

Together we just stare into our own space- lost in oblivion. Absorbed in our guilt, our shame. Wondering if things will be better one day.

At once, we broke. Our tears greeting one another as our arms held our friendship tight, mending the rips that could only be fixed by forgiveness. I bury my head in his neck, holding him close. His, in my chest.

"I'm sorry, Benny...please forgive me..."

"I forgave you the moment the storm began."


End file.
